Uncharted: Drake's Greatest Treasure
by Meydral Skirata
Summary: Drake uncovers a clue that may lead to a mythical palace of a secret Samurai organization. An entire palace made entirely of jade. But as Drake undravels how to find the palace, he is pursued by decedents of the Samurai still trying to protect their long lost secret.


**_Welcome to my first Unchated Fic. Hopefully, all of you will like it. I do not own ANYTHING! Naughty Dog has all the rights to the characters, except for the ones I created. Enjoy! Give me feedback! God bless! _**

Nate ran as fast as he could up the steep slope that had fallen. He tried not to panic, and burry all his fears in his gut. His wife Elena screamed again. This time even louder. That probably meant they were getting close.

Elena breathed through her pain as best she could. It was too late for her to move to a new position. She was going to stay this way for however more longer this was going to take. Another wave of pain came over. "Nate!" She screamed again.

Nate could see the top now. Almost there! He was almost there! He reached his hand up to grab the ledge, and he hauled himself up to flat ground. He only took a few moments to rest before he ran toward Elena. "Elena! Baby, you alright?!"

Elena swore she was going to punch him for that when this was over. "What do you think Nate!? Look at me!"

"Ok, ok! Just calm down alright! It's gonna be fine! I'm gonna grab this." Nate reached over and grabbed a few blankets. "Thank God we brought these just in case!" Nate laid them in the sunlight so they would warm up.

Elena did the best she could her strength to try and ease herself. Now she felt something! "Oh, God! Nate I think it's almost here!"

Nate did his best not to panic. This was it! One of the most important events of his life was about to take place. He took the blankets out from the sun and draped them over his arms.

Elena zoned herself out from the world. Time and space seemed to have not existed for however long she was in this sort of trance. All she was aware of was that she was pushing something out of her body, and not only would she be free of the pain when it was over, she was finally going to- this was it! "Nate here it comes!" The next thing Elena knew was that she was free of pain, and her body felt different. Abnormal almost! She leaned back and entered into another trance. This time one of adapting.

Time and space seemed to have disappeared for Nate as well. A tiny living thing had landed in his arms, and he was captivated by it. This was his! This was something he helped create! Something he could call his own! Nate turned the thing so that it's head was upright and slowly brought it to the top of his chest.

**About A Month And A Half Earlier****: Somewhere in Japan **

Elena observed all of the other archeologists around the dig site over her camera, checking occasionally to make sure she wasn't panning it to much.

Everyone seemed oblivious of her it seemed. To them she probably was nothing more than just a snobby press agent. She tried not to think of herself that way, but she was sure she probably was. One archeologist passed by her, giving her a nod which she returned. A few more good shots and she decided that she had enough film for one day. A noise from behind her made Elena turn around and watch her husband pant, bent over on one of the many observation tables around the dig site.

Placing the camera in her satchel Elena took a seat close to Nate, but still giving him enough room to work. She eventually caught his attention, earning her a hearty smile, which Elena gladly reciprocated. Her wandering eyes found what he must have been panting over. A large, dark chest, with intricate golden design on the edges and corners. "What do you make of that?" She gestured with her hand to the chest.

"Oh, I think maybe it's just an old foot locker. Probably nothing but keepsakes in here." His back made a small piping noise as he straightened up.

"But you'd think that maybe something that looks a little decorated like this might actually be used for something better than that."

"Ah you'd be surprised."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I mean," Elena suppressed a chuckle. "God knows what you keep in any kind of storage case." Finally she let herself lightly laugh.

"Me huh? And then what about you? How do I know you don't keep interesting magazines hidden in your dresser?"

Elena caught her breath and looked at him like he had just lost his mind. "Now why would you think that? Why the heck, after all of this would you think I'd be hiding something like that from you, huh?"

Nate laughed, which confused Elena. "Ok first of all I was kidding; secondly, you don't even know what I was referring to, so don't go bouncing off the walls."

"Not that I could anyway. So, then what we're you referring to?"

"I was talking about the male model magazines." Elena burst out laughing. "You'd seriously think I would look at those? Those things are ridiculous! And on top of that, the guy for me is the most incredibly handsome man on this Earth, and I wouldn't trade him for anything. "

Nate smiled charmingly at her, bit she could see playfulness in his eyes. "Well then he must be very lucky."

"Oh, I think I'm the lucky one, after all...where would I be without him."

His eyes had warmed up and his expression softened. Then he one else down in front of her and looked her in the eye. "No, he's the lucky one. And will forever regret having ever taken the girl of his dreams for granted; or any of his friends in fact. And he hopes that she loves him just as much as he loves her, and hopes that she's happy to be starting this new time in our lives together."

Elena loved Nate all the more for how sweet he was being. She took his hand in hers and cradled it between her two palms. "I am happy. This is a new chapter in our lives, and I'm excited to be going down that road with you. And only you."

Nate smiled at her sweetly then leaned up to kiss her, which was interrupted when Elena jumped in surprise. "You ok?" Nate asked.

"Yeah." Elena patted her almost 8 month pregnant belly. "Just kicking in there." Nate placed his hand close to hers on her belly, and was surprised by the amount of movement he felt in there.

"Wow, its really moving!"

Elena chuckled. "I think it just woke up from a nap, its been quiet the last couple hours."

Nate smiled and continued to rub her stomach, kissing it before he stood up and went back to his foot locker find.

Elena sat there while Nate examined it and figured out how to get it open. It was probably about thirty minutes, and Elena didn't feel at all bored. It was plenty of fun watching him work, and feeling her baby move but never really noticing. Everything, for the first time in a while was peaceful.

Nate carefully inserted a peg in between the crevices of the chest's lid. Applying some pressure he managed to break off the lock. "Aha!"

Elena stood on her feet and stood beside Nate, peering in on the contents of the chest. Nothing, but old letters and keepsakes. "Well," Nate grumbled. "You don't find something valuable every time."

"But you never know." Elena did her best to lean over, mindful of her belly, and delve into the chest. "Maybe there's something hidden in here. Maybe a cursed amulet or something like that."

"Ha! Cursed amulet? And I thought I was the reckless one, and now you want to go barreling off all over again. Especially when I said last time was the last time."

"I know it was. I was just being sarcastic."

Nate stood back. "Course you were. Well, while you go find your amulet, I'm gonna go get some water." Nate started away from the tent. "I'm so thirsty it's no joke!"

Elena paid him no mind as she continued her endless search.

Rock bottom and still nothing, but then..."Hey, what do we have here?" Elena asked herself. She pulled a paper that stood out among the rest, a rolled out scroll. Along with three other bamboo scrolls.

Elena opened up the paper scroll, and was surprised to find the writing didn't look like Japanese. She couldn't tell what it was. She knew Japanese writing style and could read it, but this was something totally new. "Hey!" Nate called out. She watched him walk closer till he was beside her. "What do you have there?"

"Look at this!"

She turned the scroll so he could see it. He looked smug for one second, then his expression became more baffled. "That's not Japanese." He said as he took the scroll from her.

"It's not Chinese either. Have you seen it before?"

"No. I haven't seen this kind of writing before." The writing style seemed like Japanese, but was more profound and scribbly, not as neat as original Japanese. It looked more ancient. "I'm gonna have to find out what this is, this is really peaking my interests." He said.

"I found these as well. She gestured toward the bamboo scrolls. "I haven't looked at them yet. Do you think they might be significant?"

"We'll take them just in case. I'm gonna go see if there's a university where I can look at this." Nate left with the scroll and Elena followed behind them.

No one at the dig sight even realized they we're being watched.

_**How was it? Please let me know! Reviews are always welcome! God bless all!**_


End file.
